Fim de Noite
by LyaraCR
Summary: PRESENTE PARA NEEBEAR. ESPERO QUE GOSTE. PWP, meio OOC e AU. Apenas um fim de noite para amigos que não foi tão comum quanto os outros.. AVISO: Conteúdo explícito, Lemon, "Foursome".


Hello!

Passando para deixar uma "foursome" PWP e AU, meio OOC também.

**Presente para NeeBear. Espero que goste... Usei os personagens que você pediu, então espero que tenha ficado legal...**

See Ya!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caminhavam. Era madrugada, fim de festa e estavam sem um centavo no bolso.

Caminhavam. Andando em linha torta, cada um portava uma garrafa do mais genuíno Whiskey Green Label.

Caminhavam. Riam enquanto discutiam e brigavam por algum motivo. Tudo que tinham que fazer, era seguir em linha reta até a zona-sul, pois nem os números dos celulares alheios lembravam.

Ruivo, bêbado.

Loiro, bêbado, amparado pelo ruivo.

Moreno, trêbado, carregado pelo ruivo e pelo loiro.

Os passos lentos e trôpegos seguiam calmamente em meio a sutis comentários que caso estivessem sóbrios jamais fariam.

— É verdade Gaa-chan... Eu acho sua boca uma delícia!

Exclamou o loiro escandaloso fazendo com que os outros dois explodissem em gargalhadas junto à ele.

— Então se você acha minha boca gostosa, deve achar a bunda do Itachi... Um paraíso!

Exclamou, parecendo gemer levemente. Gargalharam.

— Me acha um paraíso, Gaa-chan?

— Bom... Eu acho que sim...

Disse com a embriaguez nítida na voz.

— Então assim é melhor, porque eu acho você, tanto quanto o Dei-sama deliciosos...

— Tá cantando a gente, Itachi-kun?

— Não! — exclamou gritante com toneladas de sarcasmo na voz — Quê isso! Jamais o faria!

Itachi bêbado era incrível. Perdia a compostura, era devasso. Muito devasso. Descia do salto mesmo.

— Sabe, se eu pudesse, chuparia vocês ao mesm0 tempo...

Disse, fazendo Gaara corar e Deidara gemer. A coisa estava indo por uma linha muito mais curva do que quando comentavam de Ino, Sakura e Hinata minutos atrás.

— Itachi-kun... Você me deixou duro.

Afirmou o loiro, risonho porém sóbrio o mínimo possível para notar a coisa que aumentava instintivamente entre suas pernas..

— E como, hein!

Disse Gaara, apalpando o loiro. Gargalharam e foram interrompidos por Itachi.

— Gente! Não se preocupem! Podem fazer o que quiserem comigo...

Sussurrou a última parte, se desvencilhando dos outros e andando de fasto, frente à eles.

Estava tão alterado quanto.

— Auch!

Sentiu suas costas chocarem contra algo que parecia uma pessoa.

— Cuidado garoto.

Disse uma voz rouca e aparentemente quente, próxima demais ao seu ouvido.

— Nyah!

Gemeu, quando sentiu-se ser puxado e empurrado quase ao mesmo tempo.

Os outros dois arregalaram os olhos quando viram de quem se tratava.

— Orochi-sensei!

— Kami-sama! Estamos fritos!

Disseram, fazendo Itachi voltar-se rapidamente ao homem com quem havia trombado, deixando que seus cabelos se resvalassem pelo ar.

— Orochimaru-sama... Gomen.. E-eu... Não queria ter trombado com o senhor e...

— Você está bêbado? — inquiriu o homem, olhando para Itachi e depois para os outros dois adolescentes — Vocês estão bêbados?

Deidara puxou Itachi e sorriu amarelo enquanto Gaara explicava, tentando esconder sua garrafa.

— N-não! Sabe o que é... A.. Gente tava numa.. festa e...

— E por que diabos não foram para casa até agora? Por um acaso tem noção do quão perigosas podem ser para três garotos de dezesseis anos as ruas à esse horário?

— Éh.. Sim, mas... A gente ficou sem grana e...

Disse Deidara, tentando parecer sóbrio.

— E a gente tá tentando ficar bem pra não morrer quando chegar em casa...

Disse Itachi, deixando toda a sua embriaguez dar um show.

— Mas.. Vocês moram na zona sul, e se não perceberam, estão seguindo para o norte.

Os três se entreolharam e quando Orochimaru pensou que fossem desesperar, gargalharam.

— Sensei... Gomen, mas a gente realmente não sabe nem pra onde tá indo!

Orochimaru balançou a cabeça numa negativa e disse:

— Venham... Eu levo vocês.

— Mesmo!?

Os olhinhos de Deidara brilharam, e ele sorriu quando o Sensei começou a andar em direção a um Toyota Prius preto, com os vidros escuros.

— Vamos.

Disse ele, ao destravar o alarme e entrar no carro. Os garotos o seguiram, entrando no carro com todo o desajeito possível. Em seus vinte e cinco anos, Orochimaru jamais havia carregado alunos em seu carro, ainda mais bêbados, como aqueles estavam.

Itachi sentou-se atrás com Gaara. Deidara entrou na frente e fechou a porta. Quando notou Orochimaru ligar o motor, soltou os cabelos, deixando uma cascata dourada correr por suas costas, por seus ombros... Contrastando totalmente com a jaqueta de tecido grosso e macio preta. Lá atrás, Itachi cochichava algumas coisas com Gaara e este ficava completamente desconcertado, até que Itachi gargalhou. Gaara não mais se segurou e gargalhou também. Seus cabelos haviam perdido o efeito do gel há muito. Sua franja caía sobre seu olho esquerdo, deixando-o diferente. Sabe, Gaara estava...

— Delicioso.

Itachi soltou no meio do assunto que rolava entre os três. Todos, até Orochimaru o olharam estranhados.

Deidara sorriu malicioso e perguntou:

— Delicioso o que, Itachi-kun?

— Ele... Você... — apontou pra Orochimaru — Ele...

Deidara gemeu em antecipação. Sua mente berrava para que qualquer coisa acontecesse.

Itachi gemeu. Gaara gemeu. Orochimaru mordeu o lábio inferior para se conter. Via pelo retrovisor, Itachi colando-se à Gaara e o lambendo o pescoço.

Droga.. Esses caras iam se amassar no seu carro!

Parou no sinal vermelho. Ouviu um gemido e olhou pelo retrovisor. Itachi estava puxando levemente os cabelos de Gaara enquanto sussurrava algo provavelmente pecaminoso, fazendo o outro cerrar os olhos e corar.

Ouviu outro gemido. O loiro no banco ao seu lado observava a cena com um olhar luxurioso e com a mão direita sobre os lábios. Estava corado, com os olhos semi-cerrados, exalando sensualidade no modo como ofegava.

O sinal abriu e Orochimaru virou à direita, em rumo à avenida principal, que ligava toda a cidade.

— Itachi-kun!

Exclamou Gaara, quando sentiu sua jaqueta semelhante a de Deidara, porém branca, ser brutalmente aberta, sua camisa ser puxada para cima e seu peito atacado por lábios famintos.

Deidara gemeu alto com aquilo. Orochimaru ardeu quando olhou pelo retrovisor. Soube nesse momento que poderia bater o carro com a menor exibição que tivesse por parte deles.

Deidara passou para o banco de trás e automaticamente beijou Gaara. Os olhos do Sannin das Cobras arregalaram-se. Parecia um filme proibido passando em seu retrovisor.

Itachi arrancou sua jaqueta, sua camisa e soltou os cabelos. Aquele véu negro o deixou ainda mais... ardente, sedutor, atraente, delicioso e mais tantos adjetivos que passaram pela mente de Orochimaru.

Virou à esquerda, chegando à avenida principal. Quando resolveu olhar para trás, deparou-se com olhos verdes gelados, provenientes de um corpo que trajava apenas um jeans e um cinto desabotoados, e um par de converse vermelhos. Olhos que pareciam clamar por sua humilde pessoa.

Desviou sua atenção ao trânsito e reduziu a velocidade. Precisava ver mais daquele espetáculo.

Olhou pelo retrovisor mais uma vez. Agora, olhos azuis, nada puros, provenientes de um ser com uma longa cabeleira loira o encaravam, enquanto passava a língua no lábio inferior, demonstrando claramente que sabia estar sendo observado. Estava convidando!

Voltou sua atenção ao trânsito. Passaria agora pelo pedágio. Tinha que parecer bem, apesar do grande problema que despontava entre suas pernas, urgido de atenção.

Minutos depois, os gemidos tornaram-se altos demais para serem simplesmente ignorados. Parecia delicioso demais para passar em branco.

Olhou. Tremeu nas bases. Itachi acariciava Deidara e este, acariciava Gaara, juntamente com Itachi. Eram dois servos se deliciando e deliciando seu Mestre de olhos verdes e cabelos ruivos.

Itachi deixou seu olhar cruzar com o de Orochimaru. Seu sharingan parecia querer se ativar, mas ele não o fez. Apenas gemeu:

— Sensei... Onegai...

Deus! Orochimaru sentiu-se doer com aquilo. Por que diabos Itachi implorava?

— Onegai...

Gemeu uma voz diferente, que Orochimaru constatou ser do ruivo.

— Sensei...

Chamou a terceira voz. Era o loiro. Orochimaru se perguntou como diabos podia agüentar três anjos caídos gemendo por ele, ou para ele. Parou o carro bruscamente no acostamento.

Olhou para trás fingindo com muito custo inexpressividade e disse:

— Afinal... O que querem?

Gaara tomou-se por porta-voz:

— Queremos... Você...

— Com a gente...

Completou Deidara.

— Dentro... da gente...

Acrescentou Itachi.

— ...

Orochimaru ficou sem reação. Gaara reagiu.

Aproximou-se do Sannin e disse:

— Orochi-sensei... Não nos leve pra casa — Itachi mordiscou-lhe o pescoço e ele gemeu alto — Ainda... Queremos... Mais!

Exclamou quando Deidara o encoxou. Isso fez que ficasse à centímetros de Orochimaru, face a face.

— Onegai...

Sussurrou Gaara. Orochimaru arrepiou-se quando pensou no que poderia acontecer se desse atenção às suas vontades. Seu membro latejava sob a calça de couro. Sua jaqueta do mesmo material estava quente demais, motivo pelo qual foi retirada imediatamente, antes de ele atacar os lábios do garoto ruivo.

— Oh... Droga!

Gemeu Deidara sofregamente. Itachi o calou com um beijo.

O ar faltou para Gaara. Orochimaru beijava tão bem que estava tremendo como uma garota de doze anos. Quebraram o contato e as mãos aflitas de Gaara recorreram o tórax definido do mais velho, arrancando-o a regata cinza.

Orochimaru passou para o banco de trás logo após bater a mão no som, o ligando.

O espaço estava muito pequeno para quatro corpos adultos, que se misturavam, gemendo, ardendo, ansiando por toques mais ousados.

Alguém tirou uma garrafa de Whiskey de algum lugar e Orochimaru sentiu o gosto misturar-se em um beijo que não sabia de quem era. Gaara estava entre suas pernas, o levando ao céu, Itachi sussurrava indecências em sua orelha esquerda, suplicando para ser possuído, então, provavelmente, a boca na sua era de Deidara, que beijava tão bem quanto o ruivinho.

Por falar nele, Orochimaru sentiu-se próximo e o puxou levemente, pelos fios curtos, para cima, colando os lábios. Itachi o tomou de Gaara, unindo seus lábios num beijo voraz. Nossa! Itachi era fogo puro!

O Sannin sentiu algo "engolir" seu membro e não, não era uma boca. Arregalou os olhos e viu Deidara com os olhos lacrimejados, beijando Gaara e afundando vagarosamente sobre seu membro. Viu também a mão de Itachi tocando Deidara, masturbando-o para aliviar a possível dor. Ardeu diante daquilo. Deidara era tão...

— Apertado...

Sibilou entre o beijo. Sentiu o loiro desabar sobre si. Afundou a mão naqueles cabelos loiros. Teria que cuidar dele logo...

Olhou para o lado e Itachi estava sentado sobre Gaara, se amassando com ele.

Deidara começou a movimentar-se levemente, cavalgando e gemendo. Orochimaru era suficientemente notável para que precisasse de um bom tempo para se acostumar, mas Deidara era guloso e, mesmo sabendo que doeria muitíssimo, optou por atender às suas vontades. Queria que Orochimaru o dominasse como se faz com uma garota.

E ele o fez. Quando Deidara se contraiu e gemeu alto, sabia que tinha lhe tocado no ponto fraco. Tirou o garoto de seu colo e o ordenou, sim, ordenou, que se ajoelhasse no banco. Deidara o fez, olhando para o lado de trás do carro, tendo uma perfeita visão da estrada.

— Você, ruivo... Dirige...

Jogou as chaves para Gaara, que o atendeu estranhado.

O ruivo passou para o banco da frente com uma senhora ereção despontando de sua boxer branca e deu partida. Itachi saltou para frente também. Orochimaru pôde vê-lo abaixar-se sobre o colo de Gaara e abocanhá-lo. O ruivo quase chegara a gritar. O Sannin não resistiu em alfinetar enquanto ia fundo em sua "boneca", o fazendo gemer:

— Se bater, teremos que arrumar o carro... Será perda de tempo.

— Onegai... Mais!

Gemeu, melhor dizendo, chorou Deidara. Orochimaru afundou a mão nos fios loiros e puxou, colando a boca ao ouvido do mais novo e sussurrando:

— Quer mais?

— Hai...

— Então suplica...

— Por favor Orochi-sensei! Me fode!!

Disse Deidara, choramingado em alto tom de voz, fazendo Gaara gemer e acelerar exageradamente. Itachi gemeu no membro do ruivo, e ele viu-se obrigado a parar. Estavam perto da praia, na orla. Aquele acostamento parecia movimentado demais... Mas.. Fazer o que se a urgência era maior, não é mesmo??

Orochimaru afundou por completo em Deidara, acertando-lhe o ponto fraco por diversas vezes, num ritmo rápido, do mesmo modo que o masturbava, fazendo-o gemer.

Aqueles gemidos eram tóxicos... Orochimaru ardia cada simples vez que os escutava... E as coisas foram tão boas, não só pra eles, que em minutos, ouviram Gaara tentar parar Itachi, avisando que iria esvair-se.

Com isso, não puderam se segurar...

Orochimaru esvaiu-se. Deidara também. Gaara ficou deliciado e exausto.

Só o pobre Itachi que ainda mantinha seu problema intocado.

— Ah... Orochi..Senseii.

Gemeu Deidara ao sentir um vazio. Orochimaru o abraçou as costas e sentou-se de lado no banco, com o garoto em seu colo.

— Você é delicioso...

— Não posso dizer.. o mesmo sensei... Mas.. Posso dizer que você é mais que perfeito...

Diante do elogio, Orochimaru aumentou ainda mais seu ego. Sabia ser muito bom, não importando o modo. Acariciou os cabelos de Deidara e notou que suas respirações se acalmavam juntas.

Dando um pouco de atenção ao banco da frente, notou Itachi sussurrar algo com Gaara e este gemer agudamente.

— Por que vocês não pulam pra trás?

Inquiriu o sensei.

— Porque eles querem fazer com público... Eles gostam...

Respondeu Deidara.

— E nós também, não é mesmo?

O loiro inquiriu. Orochimaru corou pela primeira vez em um loooongo tempo, e respondeu:

— Com certeza. É mais interessante...

Lambeu a face de Deidara e o notou sorrir. Se beijaram.

Entretidos no contato, só se separaram quando notaram Itachi sentado de modo normal e Gaara em seu colo, com as costas coladas em seu peito, gemendo sofregamente.

Gaara sentia o membro do moreno adentrar devagar, notava as pessoas que ali passavam naquele horário, provavelmente saindo de festas observarem o carro com olhares curiosos, sentia mordidas leves em seu ombro e, por baixo da jaqueta que cobria sua ereção, sentia uma mão habilidosa lidar com seu membro.

Encaixaram-se por completo, enquanto no banco de trás, os outros dois se amassavam.

Itachi puxou o corpo do ruivo contra o seu e depois o empurrou, começando assim um lento vai e vem que foi intensificando-se conforme as necessidades de ambos.

Os corpos acabaram por embarcar em um ritmo agressivo, fazendo que ambos perdessem o controle.

Gaara abaixou a cabeça sobre o painel e Itachi o agarrou a cintura. Não se importavam se alguém os visse... Tudo o que queriam era acabar com aquilo... Consumar aquele fogo delicioso que os fazia arder internamente...

O membro de Gaara era bombeado na mesma intensidade em que Itachi investia contra seu ponto fraco, o fazendo dizer impropérios e indecências que, jamais, em sã consciência seria capaz de dizer. Itachi era tóxico, Gaara era tóxico...

E toda a toxicidade se acabou em uma explosão de prazer, fazendo Gaara praticamente deitar-se sobre Itachi, enquanto tinha os cabelos acariciados e ambos normalizavam suas respirações.

Minutos depois, Deidara cochilava no colo de Orochimaru e Gaara repousava sobre Itachi.

— Hey...

Disse o Sensei. Itachi o olhou.

— Diz...

— Por que não leva o carro até minha casa? Podem ficar por lá essa noite. Se quiserem, é claro.

— Sabe que eu acho uma boa idéia?

Disse Itachi, sorrindo malicioso. Seria um bom passatempo lidar com a presença de Orochimaru por toda a noite... Ou ao menos pelo que restava desta.

— Dirige, Gaa-chan?

— Não... Vai você...

Sorriu para Itachi, que passou para o banco do motorista dando partida, em direção à zona sul, à casa de seu mais novo amigo: Orochimaru-sama. Todos sabiam, que seria um longo e prazeroso fim de noite...

Fim!


End file.
